Shop Until You Drop (WTS)
Synopsis Monica and some of the group find a new area to survive in. But someone else is already there. Plot A flashback sequence involving Shawn Zacks and the Pitstop Supermarket. Walkers are at the doors and he and the others stack things in front of the door. Monica and the others approach the store, seeing the doors are blocked off. They find a backdoor and enter, looking around. They begin taking some stuff they can use. Jackie walks through an isle when she sees someone staring at her in the next isle. The person pushes some cereal boxes on her and bolts away. Monica, Marco, Danny and Jake run after him but are held at gun point by Shawn, Melanie, Tim and Dianna. Blake smirks, saying he got them. Shawn asks who they are, Monica saying they're just passing through. "We didn't think people were here." Shawn has everyone put their weapons down. He offers them food. Katie and Vince are running from the walkers and end up getting in a cabin. Vince asks if she's okay. She nods and looks around the cabin, only finding a master bed. While both groups are eating, Shawn asks Monica where they came from. Monica says a place called the Sanctuary. Everyone in Shawn's group goes quiet. Shawn stands and kicks Monica down, pointing his gun again. "Did he send you?!" He yells. Monica shakes her head. Francine says he destroyed her home, they were all with her. Shawn learns the full story and apologizes for yelling and trying to kill them. He's killed many of our people. The groups hear a knock on the door, followed by Greg's voice. At the cabin, Vince finds vodka and the two begin drinking. Both are laughing messes in front of the fire. She asks why Monica broke up with him. He shrugs and says she's just been unhappy. Katie says she doesn't know what she's missing. Vince nods. Katie gets closer and kisses him. She takes off his shirt and he begins undoing hers. Everyone goes outside, where Heather, Greg, Kaya and Maggie are waiting. "I'm Heather, I'm in charge of The Sanctuary now." Jackie asks what happened to Jason and Kaya says they found his body at the Mattson farm, devoured by walkers. They offer their group to return to The Sanctuary. Monica and the others quickly discuss, many of them wanting to stay. Monica says she wants to go back. Greg says to follow them, but Shawn stops her and whispers in her ear. "If anything goes wrong, come back here. You're always welcome." She follows her friends back, waving to her group. At the Sanctuary, some people say hello to Monica. From a window, Jason is watching her, still alive. He looks to his servent and reminds him not to tell anyone he's still alive. Co-Starring *Dove Cameron as Melanie *Darren Criss as Tim *Mary Scheer as Dianna *Lucien Laviscount as Blake Deaths None Trivia *Shawn Zacks' counterpart is introduced in this episode. The main difference is that he is running a small group. *Heather Tate has taken over the sanctuary. (Or so she thinks, as Jason is actually still alive and running things.) *Shawn and his group are supposed to return. Category:Episodes Category:Willing to Survive